


Unplanned but Never Unwanted

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff, Gen, Good Big Brother Michael, Happy Ending, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is pregnant, and the father has made it clear it was nothing but a one night stand. Michael lets Castiel move in with him, as well as helps to take care of baby Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned but Never Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas sits in the bathroom for a long while.

The little stick sits on the counter until he’s ready to finally look at it, except he’s not.

He holds his hands over his belly while he waits. It’s slightly round, but it could be easily passed off as too many pizzas and cheeseburgers with Dean.

However, it doesn’t explain his mood swings, and the nausea in the morning.

As the month goes on, Castiel keeps the little pregnancy test hidden in the bottom of his drawer unseen by him, and anyone else if he’s been careful enough, and he knows he has been.

By the end of the month, he’s almost too round. His shirts don’t cover his belly like he wants, and he’s resorted to stealing Michael’s old hoodies.

He can’t stop eating, and now his friends are starting to ask questions.

Castiel didn’t know what to do. The father, he knows who it his, had made it quite clear it was a one night stand and nothing more.  
A baby? Fuck no, he’d never be in for that.

In fact, the last time Castiel heard about him, he had a new man on his arm, a model.

Castiel can’t compare to that. A high school pregnancy? With a douchebag of a guy as the father? This isn’t going to work out, he thinks.

Telling his family isn’t an option, and coming out about it in school is a death wish.

He tries to think about who he could tell. Dean is his first choice, but he knows Dean isn’t the one to go to first. Maybe seventh.

Meg isn’t an option. Despite her being one of the best friends he has, she’d accidentally tell everyone without meaning to. She can’t keep a secret to save her life. Gabriel would do the same thing.

His parents are going to kick him out of the house, no question about it, and each night Cas packs up more of his things, little by little, so he can’t tell them.

He keeps his secret to himself.

By the fourth month he’s had it. He has to know, and he knows it’s dangerous not to see a doctor if he is in fact pregnant.

The pregnancy test is set on his bed, and then he holds it in his hands, upside down so he can’t see the answer.

Tears start to trail down his cheeks, and he wipes at them. He’s been so emotional it’s annoying. He cried at Dean’s house over some movie he’s seen thousands of times.

Cas shuts his eyes as he flips the test over with shaking hands.

His fingers tremble, and his body shudders out sobs as he peers down at the test.

Two lines means yes, and one line means no, and there beneath a little plastic panel are two red lines.

The reality of it hits him hard. His chest hurts and his heart pounds, ears ringing.

It was different thinking he was pregnant, but now that it’s confirmed he’s scared out of his mind.

He trails his fingertips over the stretching skin of his abdomen. His stomach churns, and he has to run to the bathroom where he loses his lunch.

"Castiel?" He hears a voice call, and he scrambles to right himself, but he’s still gagging.

Michael, his older brother, rounds the corner, and his eyes widen. He should have remembered to kick the door shut.

Michael kneels down beside Castiel, putting his cold hands on the back of Cas’ neck, brushing his hair out of his face.

When Cas has control of his body again, he moves back from the toilet bowl.

Michael flushes it, and Cas avoids eye contact.

His shirt has ridden up, and there’s no way Michael doesn’t know now.

"Castiel, are you alright?" Cas shakes his head, and the tears come back. “Hey, it’s okay,” Michael says as he holds Castiel in his arms.

“I’m p-pregnant,” Cas cries, and Michael tenses, but doesn’t say anything. He just shushes Cas, hums a song, rocks him back and forth until he’s asleep.

When he wakes he’s back in his bed, and there’s a bowl of soup, still hot, and a glass of water on the nightstand.

He pulls himself up into a sitting position so he can sip at the soup and water. Michael comes in a little while later with a bottle of pills that Castiel refuses.

“I looked up online, and it does no harm to you, I promise. You can look yourself, okay? No harm will come to you or the baby. It helps with morning sickness and the achy feeling.”

Castiel takes the pills, and then he pulls the blanket up to his chin so he can look at Michael over the edge of it.

"I’m not upset, Cas."

“You’re not?”

“No, I’m not mad or upset. Well, I’m upset because someone left you, and I want you to be safe. How are you feeling?” Michael asks, brushing some of the hair still clinging to Cas’ sweaty face.

Castiel pulls the blanket aside as well as pulling his shirt up to look at his stomach. There are slight stretch marks he knows will only grow darker as time goes on. He traces them, smiling at his rounded belly.

“Good.”

Six months later and Castiel gives birth to a beautiful baby girl who has his brightest blue eyes, and a few strings of blonde hair sticking up from her head.

Michael helps Cas move into his place for the time being, and together they buy all the things little Anna needs.

As the months go on her hair darkens to a nice shade of red, but her eyes stay the same bright blue.

A year later, when Anna is walking, they run into the father, but miraculously he doesn’t recognize Castiel. He’s not upset by it, he’s long since gotten over that jack ass sore excuse of a man. Cas has a baby now, he’s a father, more than that guy will ever be.

He’s proud of how far he’s come, and with some help from Michael, he hopes little baby Anna will be able to go even farther.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
